Give or Take a Few
by Seachelle19
Summary: Rose is depressed and confused. She doesn't remember why the Doctor left her to go on a mission. He said he'd be back, but she doesn't know when. She thinks this is bad, but it gets way worse. The ending May or may not be happy. Read to find out ;)
When he left to get coffee, she missed him. When he walked into the kitchen to get them something to eat while she was in the living room, she missed him. As if this wasn't bad enough, he had to go on a journey without her, leaving her with nothing to do but miss him for an entire month. All she did was sob and act like nothing was wrong when she was around others. It was true. Rose missed the Doctor.

Rose felt a piece of her tear away when her Doctor left for anything. When he was with her, she was the happiest girl alive. But right now, he wasn't and she was in misery. The Doctor left her on Earth with her mom at their apartment. He said that he had to go on this journey alone. Apart from that, she only recalled him saying something about the adventure being "too dangerous." Rose had tried to explain to him that she was perfectly capable of fighting off bad guys and staying by the Doctor's side. He just wouldn't listen. "Why couldn't he just trust me this once?"Rose thought. Inside, she still knew that he really did trust her, but her emotions were clouding out her reason. She wondered why this particular mission was so dangerous and why he had to go on it. She regretted not paying attention to him while he told her exactly why he had to leave her, where he was going, and where he'd pick her up next. Rose was emotional, tired, and confused. The three of these put together would cause just about anyone to pass out on their mom's couch. "Not even the Doctor would blame me for this," she thought as she slowly shut her eyes.

Rose woke up from her sleep. As she looked at the clock on her phone, she read that it was now 11:47 a.m. She yawned and blinked a bit before she sat up completely. Just as she was beginning to stretch, Jackie came in the living room with some tea and eggs on a plate for Rose. "It's about time you woke up. It's nearly noon! Who on Earth wakes up at noon? I'm sorry, Rose. I know you're upset. I'll leave you with your breakfast and the telly. If you need anything, sweetheart, just tell me." Jackie gently placed the television remote next to Rose and walked out the door. Rose sighed. Even though she liked being treated like royalty, she didn't like the pity and the sappy-sob-story that everyone gave her about when they broke up with their boyfriend or girlfriend and how difficult it was. This was different. Rose and the Doctor had not broken up. They hadn't exactly been a couple yet either. No, Rose missed the Doctor because he was away on a dangerous mission. The only person that she could really relate to was one of her neighbors down the hall. Her name was Ms. May Green. Now, Ms. Green had a lover who was in World War II. He had gone over seas to fight when a bomb had accidentally exploded in his camp. He and six others were killed. The rest were wounded in one way or another. Ms. Green never sought to marry or have anything else to do with that matter because of the trauma. Rose found comfort in May. May always encouraged Rose when the Doctor was away. Of course, Ms. Green didn't know who the Doctor really was. She just thought his name was John Smith and that he was a military doctor who had been deployed. That's what most people thought, and still they related military work to break ups. As Rose shook her head from zoning out, she looked up at the tv. Channel 8 was playing the news. Apparently, there had been a tragic incident involving the suicide of a tall, brunette man of about 27 who jumped off of a building. He wore a brown suit with a tie and converses. The press wouldn't release a photo of his face, however. Rose didn't have to see his face to know that it was the Doctor. She couldn't move or speak. At last, tears streamed down her face. She sobbed for a good 15 minutes before she stood up to get migraine pills. When her wits were slightly mor together than before, she slipped her shoes on, grabbed her car keys and a coat, and headed out the door.

Rose arrived at the police station at 12:51. She didn't waste any time as she went straight through the doors. At the front desk, she asked to identify the body of the suicidal man. The middle-aged woman on the other side noticed the tear stains on Rose's cheeks and agreed to show Rose to a man who worked in autopsy. Rose thanked her profusely. The man that the woman spoke about was called to the front where he found Rose and showed her to the back. There, Rose was shown the body of the suicidal man. It was, in fact, the beat up body of her beloved Doctor; or at least it was one extremely similar to it. Rose gasped and started bawling. The man gently asked her if she was able to identify the man. Between sobs, Rose said yes. It was the body of John Smith. There was a moment of silence between the man and Rose besides the tears of Rose. The man paid his condolences, and Rose was given a moment alone with the corpse. Rose leaned down over the half-naked body of the Doctor. She whispered in his ear. "Please! Doctor, don't be dead. Please tell me that you're not dead. You can't be! You can regenerate! You can come life! Please, Doctor! Come back to me. Come back to your Rose. The universe needs you. I need you. I love you. And if I love you, you can't be dead. You said you'd come back for me! Oh, I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm so, so sorry. Please! Come back to life for me! I don't know what I'll do without you. Doctor! Please, please..." Rose looked up. Nothing had changed. She was still there. The Doctor was still dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. She clutched her car keys in her pocket, and cried for a moment. Many of the tears landed on her Doctor's cold, torn-up face. "Goodbye," she said as she slowly trudged towards the door.

As Rose was walking out to her car, she sighed and thought about calling her mum. For now, she decided that it would be better to wait and tell her of the tragic news in person. She started her car and headed for her home where she planned to cry some more and eat ice cream while watching television. She got to the first red light and turned left once it turned green. As she drove, she passed by a pub with some woods behind it. "What better way to drown out sadness than to drink and think in the woods," Rose thought. Of course, she knew this was corny, but she didn't have anything better to do. So, she went into the pub, but instead of grabbing a beer, she asked for a club soda. "What did I just ask for?" Rose thought. "Oh well. Too late now." Rose walked out with her drink and headed out into the woods. She didn't really know where she was going, but she did know that she had to think about how she was going to cope. She had gone a good 20 minutes into the woods when a familiar noise startled her. She was both scared and excited. It was the most wonderful noise in the universe to her. It was the TARDIS materializing right in front of her! She almost screamed. She walked in and saw...the Doctor? What was he doing here? He was dead, wait...is dead? "Rose, I'm so sorry I had to do this. It wasn't my fault. A zygon posed as me and I tried to fight it off. I tracked it down to the top of a building where we started to fight. The fight went wrong, the zygon tripped, and fell off the building. Why it didn't return to its normal form is still a mystery to me. I tried to find you as soon as I could do that this WOULDN'T happen. I'm so, so sorry, Rose Tyler. Please..." the Doctor was interrupted with a kiss so sad but powerful from Rose herself. Nothing could've broken them apart. Rose was so glad that she was sober so that she could know that this really did happen. After, Rose said with tears in her eyes, "I forgive you. I'm just so glad you're back. And don't EVER leave me again!" Rose slapped him as she said the last part. "I guess I deserve it," the Doctor blushed. "C'mon. Let's go home and rest, shall we?" "Yes," Rose replied. "Let's." As the TARDIS materialized once more, the Doctor and Rose flew hand-in-hand to Rose's apartment where they rested for a month, give or take a few.


End file.
